Who I Am
by Blue Lupe
Summary: Kagome is lead thru a long forgoton path and finds out who she is truly. I do not own InuYasha, I wish I did.
1. My Past Life

_**Who I Am**_

_**Ch. 1 ****The Truth**_

_**Key:**_

**Bold = Dreams**

_Italics = Thoughts_

Under lined = Meanwhile (Some one else's POV)

* * *

InuYasha has been pushing us harder to collect more shards and he's been getting on my nerves. "Oi, wench, get a move on!" "InuYasha you better behave or she will SIT you." Sango warned. "Shut up!" he yelled back. "InuYasha….." His ears flattened to his skull "Don't you d-" "Sit" I calmly interrupted. Miroku snickered as he watched him kiss the ground. I turned to Sango. "I'm going for a walk do you mind coming with me?" "No not at all." we walked till we came to a clearing, there was a man there, but not just any man, a demon. He had short sky blue hair and two black stripes on each cheek and his wrists. "Yukio. What are you doing here?!" Sango yelled furiously. I stepped back I have never seen Sango this mad, not even when we are in battle with Naraku. "My, what a spin on fate the gods have placed to have us meet again." He said not looking at Sango, but placing his gaze on me. Something seemed familiar about him but I wasn't sure. "Why did you come back?" Tears were slowly making their apperence, but her anger still shone brightly. "I came for Miyuki, my daughter." With that he charged towards me. I turned to run but only made it about ten feet before he had me in his grip. He bent down to my ear and whispered. "Sleep." My body went numb with that one word, I yelled for InuYasha but my voice was stolen away. Sango tried to run to my rescue but before she could Yukio opened his blood red wings and we flew away towards the South. She threw her giant boomarang but Yukio turned himself into a giant bird with me in his talons and easily avoided her attack.

Some where along the way I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was in a large room with no doors or windows, but a clear shot to the sky about a hundred feet up. "Good your awake." I looked behind me to see Yukio his eyes changing colors so fast it was giving me headaches. I backed up carefully. "What do you want from me?" He laughed and stepped closer to me. "You don't remember your old father, Miyuki?" "I'm not Miyuki!" I yelled. "If you trully belive that then explain how I know about the birthmark?" "What birthmark?" "May I?" I nodded out of curiosity. He walked towards me, grabbed my neck and pulled away my collar. A mirrior appered on the wall and I looked at it, there on my neck was a mark in the shape of a star. "Mom said it happened last year, it was the time when I feel down the stairs and nearly broke my neck. I don't like scars so I cover it up." "Then explain this." He backed away and pulled away his hatori collar showing a perfect replica of my scar. "The mark appears only on the flesh of the South's royal bloodlines, but only when they are of age to be given their mates and found the beloved at the same time. Your mother was a powerful Miko, soon after we meet the mark appeared and it burned slightly when I was around her, so I then knew she was my one and only." "Then why don't I have royalty markings like all other royal demons?" "We had to hide them in fear other demons would realize who you were and tried to kill you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small black seed before handing it to me. "You still don't belive me. Please swallow this." I looked at him with a look of 'you got to be kidding me.' He then spread his wings before flying up and out of the hole. _Why not? I'm not getting out of here any thime soon._ I popped the seed into my mouth and swallowed with with little dificulty. Nothing happened and after a few hours of waiting, I got bored. 'InuYasha will come for me. I know he will.' I laied down and tried to get some rest.

**As soon as I closed my eyes pictures came slowly into focuse, a mother with a tear on her brow and black hair holding a baby, upon it's cheeks were a blue and pink stripes the same with her wrists, then to a new picture, the young child with markings was running through a patch of wild flowers, her sky blue hair flying around her, it changed again, the mother was running with the child pure fear on her face, a new picture appeared, the mother jumped into the well, then the last photo was the mom handing the child to my mom but the childs hair was no longer sky blue but a dark black and her markings were gone. **

I bolted upright, panting harshly, my eyes caught a glimpse of white hair. I grabbed a hold of it and realized it's my own. I was surprized again when I looked at my hands and saw the child's marking there. _I'm the baby. The miko was my mom and Yukio was my dad. No, not was they are my parents. _I smelled something close to summer rain. "Do you finally realize who you are, Miyuki?" My new found father asked his eyes now changing between sea blue and grass green. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded 'yes'. I got up, right as I had done so he embraced me in a warm gentle hug. "My daughter has returned to me." "C-can we get out of this hole p-please?" I asked quietly. "Of course, you can have anything you want my dear daughter." He picked me up and opened his blood red wings and flew us out of the hole, and soon I saw the large castle that was my old home. There was a room there was candles lit, doors were opened with a welcoming balcony to land on. We perched on the balcony and he called out a name. "Mayumi, our daughter is home once more." My mom ran out and clung to me as if I was her lifeline. Her hair tickled my nose as I took in her scent, spring flowers with a hint of the woods around the castle. "We missed you so much Miyuki." She said into my neck, her tears of joy soaking my shirt. I placed my arms around her in a gentle hug. My dad then placed his arms around the both of us.

The whole way many words were spoken, mostly about how they would never let me slip away again. I listened with a pain in my heart wondering about my other family. Mom then pulled away and led us threw many twists and turns to a room. When we stopped she oppened a door inprinted with gold markings. The inside was a beautiful royal blue with the stars painted on the cieling. In my amazement I noticed the stars and the moon moved slowly in a calming dance. My parents smiled at me. "I'm home." I said happily remembering all the things that happened in this room, the games, the laughs even the nights just staring up at the stars. "Welcome home, Miyuki." I ran to them and embraced my mom her familiar scent calming my nerves. "you better gat some sleep dear. We have a big day tomarrow, we set up a ball in honor of our daughter's return." Dad said as he led me to the fouton. I walked away remembering where my clothes were and found that they were all my size. "Where yall expecting me?" "Your mother had a vision a few dayes ago. So we new you would be with us soon." I yawned as I grabbed me a sleeping kimono. "Come dear we will see her in the morning. Miyuki if you need anything just ring the bell." He pointed to a gold bell on the table. "Okay. Wait before you go I was wondering what am I?" He smiled. "You my dear daughter are a perfect mixture of miko and shift demon. Now go to sleep." The then left me in the room alone with my memories. I changed into the gown and laid down on the soft fouton. A dremless slepp then over came me.

-OoOoO-

In the morning I woke up fully rested. I walked to the closet wondering what to wear. I decided on the pink kimono with blue stars around the sleeves, collar and bottom of the dress. It was completed with a blue obi. _Dad said to ring the bell if I needed any help. _I walked to the rope and pulled on it gently. Soon after a young demoness apeared. "My name is Nubuko, your ladyship. I will be your servent, how may I help you?" "Could you help me with this?" "Of course my lady." As she helped me get dressed I noticed that she was a kitsun. I then remembered something very important. "Shippo!" I nearly scared the poor girl to death when I unexpectingly yelled out his name. "Are you okay your highness?" I sat down on the ground with my face in my hands. "I can't belive I left behind my little Shippo." I sobbed. "Your highness?" Nubuko asked worringly. "I'm sorry if I scared you Nubuko I just left someone very important behind." "The Shippo you keep mentioning?" I nodded. "We can go get him it won't be a problem, but first lets get you dressed." I looked up at her in a silent 'thank you' and got up off the floor allowing her to finish dressing me. When she did she turned towards the closet and grabbed something. "Here, from what I hear you can handle one of theese well." She handed me a bow. "The wood is from a sakura tree, so it's very durable. The string is made from demon horse hair so no matter how hard it's pulled it won't snap." "T-thank you." "Don't thank me my lady it was always yours to begain with." "Call me Kagome. There is no need for formal names, your a freind not a stranger." "Thank you. Lady Kagome you might want to be able to know how to transform before we go though" _Lets see if I know what I'm doing Dad said we were shift demons so..._ I thought of an animal and concentrated on the structure it had, it's fur and it's whole being and when I opened my eyes I saw Nubuko staring down at me in surprise. "What is it?" I asked. "Be glad I speak wolf, if I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation now." I looked in the mirror and saw I had indeed turned into a wolf, my fur being midnight blue, my eyes a bright pink as well as the markings on my cheeks and wrists, I even noticed more stripes on my ankles, waist and tail. _I did it I transformed! __"Let's go Nubuko." "Hai." _

People didn't give us much attention, as if a wolf walking around the castle was completely normal. She led me thru the castle till we got to the gate. There was a male demon there, he wore soldier clothing and had dark green hair and eyes. "Nubuko you know your not allowed to be here and what is with this stray dog?" I unkowingly growled. _Dog, how dare you call me a dog!_ "Tamotsu don't call your princess a dog." "If she is the princess why is she in this form?" "I chose it!" I yelled. "Your highness he is not kitsun nor wolf demon not even shifter he can't understand you in this form. She is the princess she bears the royal markings. Come see them." He jumped down to glance at my stripes. When he looked into my eyes he might have died of fright. "Please forgive me your highness." He nelt to a low bow. I looked at Nubuko and nodded. "It's ok, she forgives you. Can you now let us thru." He jumped up quickly. "Of course. Open the gates." I watched as the huge doors opened and me and Nubuko walked thru.

"Why is it she always gets into these kind of things?" InuYasha yelled. "What does he want?" Just a few seconds later Kouga ran into the clearing. "Where is Kagome?" Sango then told him the story. "I'll help you get her back. Where the kitsun that Kagome claimed?" "You mean Shippo?" "Yes, him." "Here." The kitsun mumbled, I could easlily tell he was worried. "Don't worry your mamma will be back soon. I'll make sure of it." He britened up a bit. "Thank you Kouga-sama." "You are quite welcome." InuYasha then said. "Something is coming."


	2. The Preperations

_**Who I Am**_

_**Ch. 2 The Ball**_

_**Key:**_

**Bold = Dreams**

_Italics = Thoughts_

Under lined = Meanwhile (Some one else's POV)

* * *

Nubuko and I were on our way to find my dear Shippo. We had little trouble leaving the castle, even though I was currently in my wolf form, and she informed me that we would be there before night fall. "You said your traveling party has a hanyou, demon slayer, a monk, a demon cat and a kitsun right?" Nubuko asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" "I sense wolf demons with them." "That must be Kouga-kun. I have an idea." I whispered my plan to her and after a little bit of convincing I was on my way alone to the camp site. As I got near them I looked thru the bushes looking at them sorrowfully. I was listing to their conversation when InuYasha suddenly said "Something is coming " He looked over to where I was hiding. "Don't worry it's only a wolf it's probably just lost." Kouga said. He walked to me and pushed away the bushes. "Well it seems we have royalty among us." He stepped out the way letting the gang look at me interested. "She smells like Kagome, why?" InuYasha asked. Kouga turned to me and spoke with yips and barks but I understood the message. 'Why do you smell of a human?' I spoke back hoping he understood. "I smell like Kagome because I am Kagome." He looked startled. "How is that possible?" Kouga asked himself. "WHAT!" Yelled InuYasha. "She said she's Kagome." Kouga said. I then yelled for Nubuko. She nervously walked into the clearing. "Who are you?" Asked the inu rather rudely "I-I am Kagome-sama's maid." Nubuko said nervously. "Why do you add a title of royalty to her name if that is really Kagome, Nubuko?" Kouga asked interested "You can smell it's Kagome-sama yourselves, you can see just look at her markings, her fur color,even her eyes. Is it not the purest eccense of the Lost Princess?" Nubuko said to him. Kouga circled around me and looked hard at my markings. "It is!" He said surprised. "Would someone please explain to us." Sango said furiously "I will allow Lady Kagome to tell you." Nubuko said. I concentrated on my human form, my voice, personality and just the overall me.

When I opened my eyes I was in my human form, minus the fact of I had blue hair and royal markings. I even had my kimono on, I was proud for remembering to imagine my clothes. "Mama!" Shippo jumped up and clung to me tightly. I then started on the long story about who I am and my heritage I even addressed my mate mark. "Wait, you met me a year ago. You could be my chosen mate." Kouga said thoughtfully. "That's what I thought but my mark isn't burning so nobody here is my mate." I said feeling my cheeks heat up at the mentioning of my future husband. Kouga's face dropped in disappointment. "Kagome-sama We need to be returning soon. Your ball is tomorrow night." Nubuko informed me. "Please come with me." I said to my freinds. "I can't, I'm happy for you but I can't stand your father. Unless he pays his respects in my village." Sango said apologeticaly. "I can get him to, he can't refuse his own daughter." I said smirking. "Then I guess I'll come." Sango said reluctantly. "Then I'll come as well." Miroku spoke for the first time that evening. "Then pack your stuff and we will head out." I said. "Hold up, since when did you make decisions? I still need my jewel shard detector. We can't be taking time off the search for your stupid ball." InuYasha said. I felt something in me snap and I heard myself say in a low dangerous tone. "I am alfa, I am the princess of the south and you will obey me." All of the demons in the clearing dropped to the ground in a low bow at my feet, showing my dominance as leader. I then was able to take back control. "Now get up, we need to leave now." I turned on my heel and walked to the kneeling Nubuko. "What just happened?" I asked. "Your demon youki didn't like being talked down to, especially by a half breed." I nodded. "Let's move out." It was a whole day's walk to the castle from here and we needed to travel swiftly. I focused my energy to turn back into my wolf form, before we started to walk back to my new-found home.

-OoOoO-

"Miyuki!" My mom ran up to me embracing my furry neck tightly. "Welcome home." My dad said to me, he looked at my comrads. I backed away from my mom and turned back to my demoness form. "It seems you have already mastered your wolf transformation. Thats some quick learning Miyuki." "Thanks dad." I replied. "Now where is this Shippo you went to retrive?" My mother asked. "Thats me!" Shippo jumped onto my shoulder. "I see why you took him in, he's absolutly adorrable." Mom said, I smiled and began to introduce my friends to my parents. "Nice to meet you all, come I'll show you to your rooms." My mother said as she took them to the castle. "Dad can I speak to you?" He nodded and we walked as I dropped the bomb. "Dad what did you do to make Sango so mad?" He sighed.

"It was about 13 years ago, I was on a hunting trip when I came across a demon slayer camp. I tried to turn around and leave but a female slayer had attacked. I tried to get away without harming her but with no use she kept swinging her weopon at me to were I couldn't escape. My gaurds saw this and they attacked her I yelled at them to stop, but it was too late they had wounded her greatly. I tried to heal her but other slayers came and saw this, they tried to kill me too. So the woman died before I could save her. When they killed my gaurds I left. The last thing I saw of the village, that still haunts me forever was the girl. Her eyes we're flowing with tears holding her crying brother, her eyes said it all. 'I'll make you pay.' I found out recently that Sango was the woman's daughter." There was pure regret in his eyes. "She said something to me." I said to him. He looked at me guiltily. "She said she would forgive you if you went to her village and pay your respects to her family." I told him. He looked at me uncertian. "Talk to her, I told you all that I know." I turned and walked to the castle.

"Nubuko." I called out and sure enough she was at my side in a few seconds. "I need you to help me get ready for the ball and can you somehow get some helpers for my friends?" She nodded and ran off to the servent's quarters, before running back just as swiftly with four other maids. "Please introduce yourselves." I say to them. One of the girls in a dull red kimono said to me her name was Akane I could tell she was a kitsun. She pointed to the girl in green and told me she was Chinatsu a light elemetal demon. Another girl, shier than the rest tuged on my sleve and said very qiuetly that her name was Hitomi and she was a water elemental demon and Chinatsu's little sister. The last looked at me defiantly, she had a spark in her eyes that told me she was the trouble maker. Nubuko told me her name was Shika the deer hanyou, the said person flinched at the word. I looked at them and started to pair them up with my friends. 'Akane looks like she could handle Miroku. Chinatsu seems to be a good maid for Kouga. Her sister Hitomi should be Sango's maid with her shyness. Shika and her stubborness is perfect fo InuYasha.' I nodded, and we walked into the castle.

"Now I'm sure you all heard of my companions. Though they are dangerous they will not harm you, I can promise yall that." We stopped at Sango's room, I knocked on the door and she opened the door. "I would like you to meet Hitomi, she will help you get ready for the ball." I touched the young demon's shoulder and I could tell she was scared. "Hello, I'm Sango young one. Could you help me get dressed?" Sango said sweetly. Hitomi looked at me and back at her. "Y-yes m-mam." "Don't fear me, I won't harm you." Sango said gently. Hitomi nodded as she walked into the room with Sango, before she closed the door. "Are you sure about this MyLady?" Chinatsu looked at my worried. "Yes, Sango won't harm your sister. She didn't harm my kit did she?" She nodded, and we continued our walk till we got to Miroku's room. I looked at Akane and told her gently. "This is my friend Miroku's room, though he won't harm you he is quite the pervert. I give you my complete permission, should he give you ANY trouble, just slap him upside the face." She blushed and nodded, before knocking on the door. When Miroku answered she looked up at him bravely. "I am Akane, I will be getting you ready for tonights ball. Miroku-sama." He looked at her surprised and let her in before shutting the door behind them. As we were leaving we heared a definate 'HENTAI' and a loud SMACK. I laughed and said. "He'll never lose his ways. Chinatsu can you go ahead to Kouga-sama's room, I know for certain he won't harm you." She nodded and left in the opposite direction.

"Who am I to prepare Lady Miyuki?" Shika asked me. "My friend InuYasha." I said to her. She looked fearful as I told her she was preparing my hanyou friend. "Whats wrong Shika?" I asked her. She shook her head in sorrow. "He isn't one to judge if that's what your worried about." I said to her. We stopped at his room and I knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked at us but his gaze stopped at Shika. Her gaze stayed at the floor. "She's like me." He said shooked. Shika looked up at him shooked and looked at me. "Yes she's a deer hanyou." I said to him, and looked back at Shika. "InuYasha is a dog hanyou, thats what I ment by he isn't one to judge." He nodded at her, being nice for once. "Thank you Miyuki-sama." She bowed and went into his room shutting the door to get him ready.

-OoOoO-

I looked into the mirror unsure, though Nubuko and my parents keep telling me that I look great, it just doesn't feel like me. I was in a kimono that was white above the obi and blue below the gold sash. it was decorated in gold sakura blossoms and on the right shoulder was a black tear drop. Nubuko had done my hair in a simple bun and had placed two gold hair pins that went through the bun with more black tears hanging in the air from them. I looked at my dad, his hair was put back into a loose ponytail and I could finally see the black tear that was on both my parent's foreheads and it made me wonder. "Why do I not have the royal mark on my head?" I asked him curiosly. He answered me with no problem. "The mark is passed on when they are deemed to take the throne. Tonight we are passing the marks to you, so you will be the Lady of the South." He and mom looked at my with proud expressions. I didn't know how to react, shock though was the main thing I expressed. Dad turned to my mom and told her that the guests would arrive soon and they needed to get ready as well. They then left my room.


End file.
